


Look at me now

by Nichtigkeit_4



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtigkeit_4/pseuds/Nichtigkeit_4
Summary: The BAU team is on its way back to D.C. after a case and still has a long flight ahead of it. This is the perfect time to find out what exactly Derek Morgan loves about hip-hop. Because in Reid's opinion this is not real music. But suddenly, new perspectives reveal to Reid. Could Morgan change Reid's mind? - [Morgan/Reid]
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 24





	Look at me now

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories have been translated from German to English. Since English is not my native language, translation errors may occur. But I hope that they are not too serious. If you notice any, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Have fun!

*Song: Chris Brown ft. Busta Rhymes & Lil Wayne - Look At Me Now

After a rather difficult case we finally sat in the jet again on our way home. It would take us another three hours to D.C. and I decided to get some sleep during this time, like most of the team.

So I sat down at the front table where nobody was sitting except Morgan. The others had moved to the back of the jet because the large seats were good for lying down. But since the whole seat was already occupied, I had to sleep in a sitting position, for better or worse. But I did not mind that. I knew that Prentiss in particular had had difficulties with this case and to see her sleeping there so peacefully relieved me a lot.

So I sat down next to Morgan, who had his headphones on as so often, his eyes closed and who knows what he heard. That's why he didn't notice me until I sat down next to him, spread my jacket over me and leaned against him to at least find some comfortable sleep. It may have been strange, but I knew he wouldn't mind. We had been a team for so long and best friends for so long. And still, it was kind of weird lying there cuddled up against him like that. Because unlike him, it meant something to me. And I knew he didn't feel the same way I did, but that was okay. I was happy with the situation. We got along great, he told me everything and I told him everything. Well, almost everything.

"Hey Pretty Boy, tired too?", Morgan asked quietly after taking off his headphones and I could feel the soft vibration in his chest while he talked. I just nodded and slid a little bit more to him. Expectingly, he suddenly put an arm around me to hold me better. And as so often I wished that this would be more. That he would hold me like this because he felt something for me, but it was not like that.

"Let me know if my music is too loud," he said before he put his headphones back on and closed his eyes. We lay like this for a while. I felt Morgan's breathing in the form of his chest rising and falling below me. Sometimes he would drum with his fingers to the rhythm of the music and I could hear it very softly. This inevitably led me to ask what exactly Morgan liked about this kind of music. Hip-hop. Was that really music? I have always associated music with feelings. Something that came from the heart. But this hip-hop seemed to me to be nothing more than misogynistic airs and graces, which were also about drugs and money. So I wondered what this had to do with feelings. For me, this music was nothing more than a wasteland.

"Morgan?", I asked him carefully and pulled something on his shirt. Instantly he looked at me and took the headphones off again.

"Can I ask you something?" Morgan looked at me with a smile.

"That in itself was already a question, Pretty Boy," he laughed softly but nodded.

"What exactly do you like about this music," I asked him, pointing to his headphones from which I could still hear the music. Irritated, Morgan looked at his headphones and seemed to think for a moment.

"I don't know. I just think they're good. It's what they play in the clubs, you can dance to it. Besides, I think it has, how should I put it? I find an arousing effect" - I had to swallow hard when he said the word 'arousing'. Figuratively, I could imagine Morgan, arousing.

"What exactly is supposed to be exciting about it," I managed to ask in a calm voice and kept looking at him.

"Well, imagine you're in a club with a bunch of people around you and this music is booming in your ears," he started and immediately I had to remember that I couldn't stand large crowds of people at all. Besides, I didn't really like loud music, especially not loud music like that.

"You stand there and dance," he continued, taking off his headphones and putting them on me right away. But he still kept my one ear free so I could hear him.

"Suddenly you see a wonderful woman. She comes towards you and you dance together. Imagine how she presses herself against your body while you keep moving to the rhythm of the music and every beat vibrates in your cells" - And then he had also left my other ear free for the music and leaned back again.

I wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do with it, but I had the feeling that he wanted me to try it out. And even if I thought it was a bit stupid, I did it. I also leaned back and closed my eyes. I leaned back against Morgan and pulled my jacket over me a little further, which had slipped off my shoulders before.

I listened to the music and tried to imagine the scenario Derek had described.

I imagined a large room. A huge crowd of people moving to the rhythm of the music, dancing. The room was dark, but still bright enough that you could see something. Colorful lights were waving through the room.

~Yellow model chick  
Yellow bottle sipping  
Yellow Lamborghini  
Yellow top missing  
Yeah, yeah  
That shit look like a toupee  
I get what you get in 10 years, in two days~

I followed the text and could only shake my head over it inwardly, but all right. I imagined the scene to continue like this. I was standing in the middle of the dance floor in my imagination, but instead of a beautiful woman, no one less than Derek came up to me. In one of those tight dark v-neck t-shirts that I loved about him. They accentuated his muscles so wonderfully that the desire came up in me to touch him and check if they really felt like they looked like. Pure steel, tattooed, a pure sin. And even if it was not expected from me, the works of art that adorned his body made him even more seductive to me.

Derek kept coming towards me, moving to the music, and he had this grin on his face that I usually only saw on him when he looked at a woman he liked. How I would love to see it on him while he looked at me. How much I wanted him to want me.

I kept imagining him standing behind me. How he pressed himself against me, with his hip towards my butt. His hands running along my sides. The music continued to thunder in my ears, beguiling me and making me sink completely into this fantasy. Almost as if it were real, I could feel Derek's hands on my body. We continued to move to the music, my arms I had put back into his neck. Caressing him there while he pampered my neck with his lips, pressing my hip against his with his hands and letting me feel his excitement. How he pressed them hard against my bottom and moved his lips further up to my ear. He said something, but I could not understand it. The music was too loud to understand a single word. But it did not matter. He pressed his upper body, his muscles against my back. I could feel the play of his muscles as soon as he moved. And I had to admit it excited me. Intense I felt Derek's body against mine, while the music captured us both. I became aroused, the harder he pressed himself against me, the more I felt his arousal, the faster mine rose. I wanted nothing more than to finally give myself to him. The dance had excited me so much that I wanted nothing more than to leave somewhere with Derek and let him take me. Until-

Suddenly the song was over. Shocked, I opened my eyes and straightened up. I took off the headphones and swallowed hard. And I didn't know whether it was my imagination or the music that was to blame for the fact that it felt so extremely real. So real that I really- Oh, God! I really did have an erection! I quickly crossed my legs, hoping that Derek wouldn't make this sudden movement attentive to my current well-being.

"Well Pretty Boy, had fun?", Derek laughed again and accepted the headphones I handed him.

"F-fun?", I asked in a shaky voice and finally tried to get my excitement under control again.

"Was I right or was I right?" - Derek still smiled at me and for a moment I was afraid that he had noticed something.

"I-" - I just didn't know what to say to it. I couldn't deny it, but I couldn't agree to it either. 

"Did that really leave our Dr. Dr. Dr. Reid speechless?" - He deliberately listed all my doctorates. He liked to tease me about them and I guess he wanted to show me that even the greatest genius could be thrown off track.

"Come on, tell me what you had in mind. What did the woman look like who got you all hot?" - Oddly enough, Derek had always been interested in what kind of woman I was into. He had always tried to bring me closer to the female world and I guess he tried to thaw me out a little bit with these actions. Because even though he was my best friend, I was still embarrassed to talk about such things. But most of all, I was embarrassed because such conversations usually meant that I had to tell him who I was attracted to, or how the woman of my dreams should look. But how could I tell him something like that when he was the dream of my sleepless nights?

"She was- dark skinned," I started anyway, trying to avoid the whole thing somehow and still give Derek what he wanted.

"Oh, so our doctor is into the hot-blooded variety," Derek laughed, which made me blush immediately.

"And tattooed" - That seemed to really surprise Derek now. Because he looked at me with raised eyebrows, but said nothing.

"She is exactly the same size as me. Black short hair" - That's all I could say without giving myself away, so I kept silent.

"So if I didn't know any better, I would believe you were describing me" - Now he laughed a little harder and looked at me with a mischievous grin. I became a bit redder and lowered my head. What should I answer? I did not know how to deal with the situation at all!

"Hey Pretty Boy," he said quietly and grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb to lift my head. He still had that mischievous grin on his face.

He looked at me for a long time and it almost seemed as if he was waiting for something. But I made no attempt to say anything which made Derek sigh.

"Do you honestly think I didn't notice? Forgotten? I am a profiler. I've already noticed how you feel. And your description just confirmed my suspicions even more" - Shocked, I put distance between us and swallowed hard while a much too loud and shrill "What?" came over my lips. I would have loved to drop dead on the spot! Could it be any more embarrassing? Oh, please! Please ground! Open yourself and swallow me! I don't want to live anymore! What must Derek think of me now?

Red as a fire extinguisher I lowered my head and wanted to get up, but Derek held me by the arm and placed me next to him again. Still with a grin on his face, he moved his hand a little bit over my upper body and seemed to pattern me exactly. I kept silent and let it all hang over me, even though I had no idea what exactly Derek was trying to do.

He pulled me a little further towards him and put my jacket over me again. With his hand he still walked over my upper body, close to my hips and even pulled my shirt out of my pants so he could touch my bare skin. Immediately an excited shiver chased down my back and I closed my eyes with a sigh and with relish.

He had buried his face in the bend of my neck and now he put his lips on the sensitive skin of my throat.

Disappointed but still happy I sighed. My member was throbbing painfully, but redemption was not in sight for the first time. - At least I thought so!

Suddenly Derek reached for his headphones again and put them on me.

"You just have to be quiet. Relax and let the music excite you a little" - Derek gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. And he really kissed me! My dream man Derek Morgan really kissed me! And he did other things too! While he kept kissing me, his hand went back under my pants and massaged my cock a little harder.

I tried to avoid a loud groan, but I couldn't quite manage it. I groaned softly into our kiss, held Derek's neck with one hand and pulled him further towards me to deepen the kiss. At the same time I clawed his upper arm with the other hand, so tightly that I should have left bruises. His muscles were rock hard and tense as he pampered me faster.

And now his words came back to my mind. Dancing? Tonight? Sounds great! Because we both knew that neither of us would go home for ourselves today. Tonight everything would change between us, but I didn't care. And Derek? Apparently he didn't either. And that made me even happier.

I didn't know what it would all mean to Derek, but it was worth it. I trusted him. He would never risk our friendship for a one-time thing. I knew this was too important to both of us.

While Derek continued to spoil me and not even dreaming about breaking up our kiss, the music continued to ring in my ears and I immediately remembered what Derek had said.

Yes, this music already had an arousing effect on me, but only in relation to Derek. From now on I would associate this genre of music with Derek Morgan. And even though I still couldn't really stand that kind of music and large crowds, I was still looking forward to tonight. Because then I would make my fantasies come true and I bet that they were a lot better in real life.

I was completely addicted to Derek Morgan. Him and this music.

26.02.2012


End file.
